1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver, and more particularly to a method for simultaneously providing a video service and a data service, which are received through an ensemble, in a terrestrial DMB using a Picture-In-Picture (PIP) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terrestrial DMB is a Korean standard system which provides multimedia broadcasting services including video based on a Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB, Eureka-147) system, which is a standard for European digital radio broadcast capable of simultaneously providing data services and high-quality audio services similar to CD sounds.
In comparison with general digital broadcasts such as Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), such a terrestrial DMB has an advantage of viewing a broadcast during movement of a DMB receiver that is receiving the broadcast. Therefore, if a user has a DMB receiver, he/she can view the broadcasts anywhere and at any time.
The terrestrial DMB also provides a broadcasting service that includes an audio service and a data service, as well as a video service. Therefore, the terrestrial DMB can provide a greater number of channels and services than a conventional digital broadcast service.
The basic unit of broadcast terrestrial DMB signals is an ensemble. One ensemble can include various services. Each service includes service components.
In other words, one ensemble becomes a basic element which constitutes the terrestrial broadcast signal. Thus, a user selects a certain service in the ensemble so as to view the service. Generally, one ensemble may include a plurality of video services, audio services, and data services.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of an ensemble used for a terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the ensemble used for the terrestrial DMB system includes various services 102-104 and service components 105-110 comprising each service.
Such an ensemble has a configuration based on a DAB standard proposed by Eureka-147. As shown in FIG. 1, the ensemble 101 having a label entitled “DAB ENSEMBLE ONE” includes services “ALPHA 1” 102, “BETA RADIO” 103, and “ALPHA 2 RADIO” 104, each of which includes a plurality of service components 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, and 110.
Each of the service included in an ensemble is transmitted in a separate subchannel of one ensemble frame of a Main Service Channel (MSC) 114-118. The configuration information of the MSC can be identified through Multiplex Configuration Information (MCI) 111 and Service Information (SI) 112, which are received in a Fast Information Channel (FIC).
When a DMB receiver selects and tunes to a particular ensemble, the DMB receiver does not immediately extract and display the particular service contained in the MSC of the ensemble, but analyzes the MCI 111 and SI 112 of the FIC so as to display the services of the MSC.
Hereinafter, the Korean terrestrial DMB system which has been currently proposed will be described. Six ensembles are allocated to the Korean terrestrial DMB system, each of which includes various services.
Tables 1A and 1B indicate the ensemble information and service information allocated to the Korean terrestrial DMB. As listed in Tables 1A and 1B, the Korean terrestrial DMB includes seven video channels, thirteen audio channels, and seven data channels.
TABLE 1AChannelConfiguration PlanService(Channel - Type -OperationBroadcastingproviderTransmission Rate)PlanningFieldKoreaKBS Mobile 1 - TV -Direct OperationGeneralBroad-548kcastingKBS Mobile 3 - Radio -Direct OperationMusicSystem128kKMMB R - Radio -HireLiving and128k(KMMB)EconomyOZIC - Radio - 128kHireMusic(CJ Media)KBS Mobile 5 - Data -Direct OperationGeneral220kMunwhaMBC DMB TV - TV -Direct OperationGeneralBroad-548kcastingMBC DMB Radio -Direct OperationGeneralCorp.Radio - 128kMBN Radio - Radio -HireEconomy128k(MBN)Arirang English -HireKorean CultureRadio - 128k(Arirang TV)MBC DMB Date -Direct OperationGeneralDate - 220kSeoulSBS DMB TV - TV -Direct OperationGeneralBroad-544kcastingSBS DMB Radio -Direct OperationGeneralSystemRadio - 128kTBS DMB Radio -HireTrafficRadio - 128k(TBS - Seoul)Gyounggi BroadcastingHireCulture and ArtDMB - Radio - 128k(GyounggiBroadcasting)Hankyoreh DMB -HireJob andData - 96k(The Hankyoreh)EducationLGT DMB - Data - 96kHireLeisure and(LG Telecom)EntertainmentSBS DMB Data -Direct OperationGeneralData - 32k
TABLE 1BChannelConfiguration PlanBroad-Service(Channel - Type -OperationcastingproviderTransmission Rate)PlanningFieldYTN DMBYTN Plus - TV - 512kDirectGeneralcorp.operation(provisionalTBN(Korea Transporta-HireTrafficname)tion Broadcasting(Road TrafficNetowrk) - Radio -Authority)160kSatio+ - Radio -HireGeneral160k(Satio)YTN Premium - Data -DirectGeneral320kOperationKorea DMBKorea DMB TV - TV -DirectGeneralcorp.548kOperation(provisionali4U - Radio - 128kHireLiving andname)(CBS)CultureLive4U - Radio -HireExhibition,128k(Music CityMusic, andMedia)CultureKorea DMB Data -DirectGeneralData - 348kOperationKMMB corp.KMMB - TV - 512kDirectGeneral(provisionalOperationname)KBS Mobile 2 - TV -HireFamily and512k(KBS)CultureKMMB Data - Data -DirectGeneral128kOperation
Picture-In-Picture (PIP) functionality is mainly realized in digital televisions and refers to a function of simultaneously displaying different broadcasts which are divided into a main screen and an auxiliary screen when a user views two different broadcast channels. Generally, two tuners and two video decoders are required in order to use the PIP function. Video signals received are decoded by the tuners and decoders and displayed separately on the main and auxiliary screens thereby realizing the PIP function.
In the case of applying such a PIP function to the terrestrial DMB receiver, two terrestrial DMB tuners and two video decoders are similarly required.
However, in view of the terrestrial DMB receiver using a Radio Frequency (RF) module, when two such terrestrial DMB tuners and two video decoders are used, heat generated from each element is a burden on the terrestrial DMB receiver. Further, during a process of embedding each module in the terrestrial DMB receiver, increasing volume of the terrestrial DMB receiver cannot be avoided, so that the DMB receiver increases in bulk thereby becoming less desirable as a portable device.